April Fool
by Featherz
Summary: Written in honour of April Fools' Day. What prank does Ginny have planned for Draco?


**Written on April Fools' Day, but I haven't had the opportunity to post it until now.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine. Shocker there.**

* * *

Ginny grinned cheerfully, as she entered the Great Hall. It was April Fools' Day, and she had a very, very funny prank planned. Or so she thought. As she sat down to breakfast, the owls all swooped in and dropped letters on various people's heads. People all over the hall were gingerly opening their letters, afraid of what charms or hexes might come into operation when the seal was broken. Neville Longbottom chose not to open his, which was a bad idea, because it burst and let off a smell of rotten eggs that followed exclusively him around. Across from her, Ron cautiously opened his letter and let out a sigh of relief when nothing appeared to happen.

"Phew, I must've got lucky-" He squeaked, but his expression soon turned horrified. "My voice! My voice! Oooooooooh, I'm gonna kill Fred and George when I next see them!"

Ginny giggled along with everyone surrounding Ron, and then turned her attention to her own letter. It looked suspiciously ordinary, but that was the trick. Holding her breath and breaking the seal, she read the short note inside.

_Gin,_

_We're not going to hex you for the pure and simple reason that we won't be here to see the fun. If we were at home, it would be a different matter!_

_Watch your back today,_

_Fred and George_

She let out her breath, grateful that she was still at school, and looked over at the other tables. Ernie Macmillan had non-stop hiccups and Luna seemed to have shrunk considerably, but Draco Malfoy was easily the funniest - because it was her own hex. He had opened his note straight away, confident that no-one would have dared to hex him, Prince of Slytherin - but how wrong he was. His hair had turned the trademark Weasley red, drawing attention to all that happened to glance his way. Despite all his furious attempts to charm it back, the hex wouldn't budge, and would stay there for the rest of the day. Choking with laughter, Ginny tapped Hermione on the shoulder and pointed speechlessly at him. Hermione sniggered violently, despite the fact that she herself had a faceful of pimples.

"A true Weasley now!" Hermione giggled, alerting Harry and Ron to Draco's unfortunate predicament.

--

After breakfast, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were walking down the corridor, laughing about the various pranks played. Harry had a small grey cloud over his head which insisted upon raining on him; in the end he had cast waterproof charms on himself, and resigned himself to staying a short distance from everyone else for the day.

"Did you see Snape, skipping out of the hall!" Ron snorted with mirth; the laugh contrasted strangely with his high-pitched voice.

"The best was Malfoy though. His hair!" Harry chuckled. "Whose hex was that, anyway?"

"I'd have to claim the credit for that." Ginny smiled, but at that precise moment her bag split, spilling all her things on the floor.

"Oh damn! No, you guys go ahead, I'll meet you in the common room. Yes, of course I'll be fine Ron, how old do you think I am?" Ginny repaired her bag and began gathering her parchment, books and quills up as the Golden Trio departed; she had just stuffed the last piece of parchment into her bag when a shadow fell across her from behind. A cold voice drawled; "So it was you that sent me the hex, was it?"

Straightening up, Ginny turned and saw none other than a red-haired Draco, shooting her an icy glare. She fought back an insane urge to laugh, and replied straight-faced: "Yeah, thought everyone could use a laugh."

"Really. Well, Weaselette, I must congratulate you on your ability to spell cast. I haven't been able to remove the damn hex, so you're going to." He said, confident that she would do as he said. What Draco didn't expect, however, was that she would give him an amazed look.

"Are you joking? No way! You have no idea how long it took me to set up that jinx." Ginny laughed. "Sorry!" She turned away, but stopped when he grabbed her by the shoulder and backed her up against the wall.

"Take. It. Off." Draco growled, all traces of false politeness vanished.

"Or what?" Ginny grinned, but her eyes darted either side of them, looking for an escape. He suddenly bent his head down, and before she could protest, kissed her gently on the lips. She squirmed at first, but upon realising that he wasn't doing her any harm, hesitantly moved her lips in response. He moved his way along her jawline, trailing feather-light kisses in a line. She let out a soft moan, and felt his lips curve into a smirk against her neck. To her horror, he whispered in her ear: "April Fool, Weaselette."

* * *

**Mwahaha. R & R!**

**-Featherz**


End file.
